Maniwa Kou
"The enemy of my enemy is my friend? Right?~" Little is known about Maniwa Kou's past, present, and future. Kou's true aim is unknown of but he does have a keen interest in the three shards and gaining them. Appearance Kou has a lean built, long blonde hair, and purple eyes. He wears a long white kung fu style robe with baggy sleeves that tend to cover his hands. He wears a thick grey belt around his waist which he uses to carry his sword. Personality Maniwa Kou is seen as a odd person due to his mocking politeness and his childish demeanor at times. Many find him hard to trust as it is hard to read his thoughts. Kou of course knows this and sometimes enjoys to fool around with those he knows are cautious of him. Despite enjoying to mess with people, Kou is quite calculating and feels that he can read people quite well. Kou is fairly open with himself and his attitude never changes whether it is around his crew or strangers with his captain and a few others being an exception. Kou tends to hide his emotions from others keepings his own ambitions to himself. Even though Kou will keep his emotions hidden he generally will speak his mind and is quite blunt about it. He is confident in his abilities and will not stop until he achieves his goal. When in a fight Kou enjoys it to the fullest even if he is on the losing end. Even though Kou enjoys a good fight he won't lose focus on his goal and won't risk anything of value to him. History Kou was born into the royalty of Onima being 6th in line for succesion of the throne. However he was born frail and weak with little hope for his survival let alone much care for it. Growing up Kou was left to his own devices as he was only the sixth in line to the throne with his father and mother doting over his eldest brother. This led Kou to be quite mischievous as he would cause trouble everywhere. By the time he was 11 there was an abundance of rumours about how it was due to Kou's weakness as a newborn which cause him to be eccentric and mischievous, saying that it would be impossible for him to amount to anything at court. Even his siblings would treat him coldly not caring for his thoughts or company. Kou at first was hurt but grew to not care about what others thought and continued to do what he did, however his parents thought differently. Embarassed at their sons antics and his besmirching of the family name, Kou's parents decided to rid of Kou by having him disappear. Kou over heard the plans for his removal and was not shocked or disappointed as he was planning to run away from his family regardless. It was then that Kou decided to play along with the plan and faked his death to fool his parents. Stealing away a handful of money Kou ventured off into the world. Until the age of 20 Kou found work on a merchant vessel as he had fighting prowess and was skilled in reading and writing. It was here where he learned about the three shards. Seeking more information on the shards he travelled around the four blues until he met Xithyl eventually joining his crew. Powers and Abilities Yoha Yoha no Mi Also known as the Sequel Sequel no Mi, the Yoha Yoha no mi is a Paramecia class Devil Fruit which allows the user to control the after-effects made by his opponents and himself to a certain extent. This ability lets Kou take advantage of wasted movement by both himself and his opponent letting him redirect once potential attacks back at his opponent. Weapon '''Saika: '''A beautiful katana crafted by the legendary swordsmith Shinsoku. Like most Shinsoku blades Saika is extremely sharp and ridiculously durable. It isn't known to have any special ability and is only known for being top quality balanced weapon. However unlike a traditional Katana it is slightly longer but not long enough to be a nodachi. Haki Kou has a decent understanding of all three types of Haki knowing what they are but is unable to use any of them willingly. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Male Category:Character Category:PC Category:Pirate